A che cosa?
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Feliciano spürte, wie der Körper entkräftet zusammensackte, vor der eisernen Tür niedersank. Er ließ den Deutschen los, sah ihm hilflos dabei zu, wie er beide Hände verzweifelt auf den Boden drückte und auf deutsch vor sich hinstammelte.


**A che cosa?**

Dresden, 14. Februar 1945

Die Lampe wiegte leise hin und her, das Licht huschte von einer Ecke in die nächste. Von der Decke rieselte der Putz auf den Tisch, der aus dunklem hartem Holz gebaut war.

Ludwig hörte die Sirenen und die Bomben, die in glücklicherweise weiter Entfernung einschlugen. Und dennoch hinterließen sie Tod und Verderben.

Feliciano wrang seit bestimmt fünf Minuten die Hände und sah seinem Partner dabei zu, wie der stetig zusammenzuckte und die Stirn in Falten legte.

Mit jedem Dröhnen außerhalb des Bunkers wusste Feliciano, dass Ludwig unglaubliche Schmerzen auszuhalten hatte, dass er in diesen Momenten sah, wie seine Leute starben, verbrannten, erstickten, unter Ruinen und Schutt begraben wurden.

Erneut rieselte Putz von der Decke und der nächste laute und dumpfe Knall schien näher zu sein als zuvor.

Je sprang Ludwig auf, schob seinen Stuhl zurück – das gleiche dunkle, harte, unbequeme Holz wie das des Tisches – und bewegte sich in Richtung Bunkertür. Feliciano stürzte auf ihn zu und schlang beide Arme um seine Taille, hielt ihn mit aller Kraft, die er noch hatte, zurück.

"_No! Ludwig, non farlo! __Resta qui!_", schrie der Italiener verzweifelt.

"_Sie sterben!_"

"_Lo so…_"

"_Du weißt nichts!_"

"_Ludwig, __ti prego__…!_", wimmerte er leise, presste das Gesicht an den breiten Rücken Ludwigs.

"_Scheiße!_"

Feliciano spürte, wie der Körper entkräftet zusammensackte, vor der eisernen Tür niedersank. Er ließ den Deutschen los, sah ihm hilflos dabei zu, wie er beide Hände verzweifelt auf den Boden drückte, den Kopf schüttelte und auf deutsch vor sich hinstammelte.

"_Ludwig… la tua ferita…_"

Vorsichtig kniete Feliciano nieder und strich Ludwig über die blonden Haare, in denen Dreck klebte. Die Uniform war ebenfalls verstaubt, aber in der Gegend seiner Lende war ein großer rotbrauner Fleck- und Feliciano wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass sich dieser gerade wieder dunkelrot färbte.

"_Ludwig…_"

Plötzlich zitterte der gesamte Raum und es dröhnte in den Ohren des Italieners. Er schloss schnell die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Als wieder Stille einkehrte und Feliciano aufsah, war Ludwig auf den Boden gerutscht, das Gesicht zu einer schmerzvollen Maske verzerrt. Beide Hände lagen an seiner Leiste und Feliciano sah, wie das Blut hindurchsickerte.

"_Merda_!", fluchte er leise und knöpfte die dunkelgrüne Uniform auf- um zu sehen, dass bereits der Großteil des schwarzen Hemdes klebrig von einer dunklen Flüssigkeit war. Wie lange hatte Ludwig das schon ausgehalten? Wie lange hatte er die Wunde bluten lassen, wie lange hatte er die Schmerzen ertragen? Wie lange hatte er sich gequält, weil er seinen Leuten nicht helfen konnte, weil er nicht Seite an Seite mit ihnen an der Front stand.

"_A che cosa…?_", flüsterte Feliciano leise, strich ein paar Strähnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn Ludwigs.

Die Sirenen waren weiterhin zu hören, auch wenn die Bomben nur noch vereinzelt und weit entfernt zu fallen schienen.

Der Italiener sah sich mutlos in dem kleinen Raum um. Zwei Stühle, ein Tisch, eine Lampe, Waffen an der Wand. Was halfen ihm Waffen, er brauchte Wasser, saubere Tücher, Binden, Pflaster, irgendwas, womit er das verdammte Blut stoppen konnte!

"_Questa stupida guerra__!_"

Ludwig stöhnte leise, sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig.

Die Sirenen heulten immer noch.

Feliciano ballte die Hände zusammen, stand dann auf und versuchte vorsichtig, Ludwig von der Tür wegzuziehen, ohne dem Deutschen zu sehr wehzutun. Offensichtlich gelang ihm das nicht ganz, denn als er ihn weit genug gezerrt hatte, damit die Türe geöffnet werden konnte, schien Ludwig nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

"_Mi dispiace, Ludwig, mi dispiace…_", flüsterte Feliciano leise und gab dem Blonden einen sanften Kuss auf die kalte, blasse Nase. Kälter und blasser als sonst.

Es zog in der Brust des Italieners und er kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals. Jetzt war keine Zeit, um zu weinen. Schnell fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel über seine Augen, machte sich dann daran, die schwere Tür zu öffnen. Er musste Hilfe holen. Und zwar schnell.

"_Gilbert… Dove sei?_"

Seine Augenlider waren schwer, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers. Wenigstens waren die Schmerzen fort. Und die Schreie in seinem Kopf.

"Idiot.", murmelte jemand und Ludwig öffnete langsam die Augen.

"Gilbert…?"

"Du bist so ein Idiot. Blutest wie ein abgestochenes Schwein und sagst kein Wort. Und der arme Feliciano müht sich durch eine brennende Stadt zu mir, bricht sich dabei noch fast alle Knochen, nur weil du halbtot am Boden liegst, wegen deiner unglaublichen _Dummheit_."

"Feliciano-"

"Liegt nebenan und schläft, gottseidank. Nachdem er tagelang an deiner Seite saß und kein Auge zugetan hat."

Ludwig sah zum Fenster. Die weißen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, ließen nur die Sonnenstrahlen hindurch.

"Die Bomben…"

"Haben viel Schaden angerichtet, aber nicht genug. Der Führer ist entschlossen, weiterzukämpfen."

"Gut."

"Gut? _Gut_? West, deine Stadt wurde in Schutt und Asche gelegt und der Typ will weiter Leute massakrieren, was ist daran _gut_?"

"Du verstehst das nicht-"

"Fang mir nicht schon wieder mit dem Scheiß an! Ich habe mehr Jahrhunderte als du auf dieser Welt gelebt und ich weiß sehr wohl, was ein Krieg ist! Aber das-"

Er deutete auf die große Swastikaflagge an der Wand.

"Das ist kein Krieg mehr. Das ist sinnloses Abschlachten von Menschen, von _deinen _Menschen, wohlgemerkt. _Unseren_. Glaubst du wirklich, der Angriff auf Nemmersdorf ging nur von Russland aus? Glaubst du wirklich, ich bin so dumm und geh dieser ganzen bekackten Propaganda auf den Leim? Glaubst du wirklich, mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass deine Evakuierungstransporte hauptsächlich Waffen mitnehmen und meine Leute in den Klauen von Ivans roter Armee lassen? _Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre so dumm wie du?_" (1)

"_Bruder-_"

"Nichts 'Bruder', West. Merkst du nicht, was dieser Krieg macht? Was er mit denen macht, die dir wichtig sind?" Gilbert streckte den Arm aus und deutete auf das Zimmer nebenan. An dieser Stelle fuhr ein dumpfer Schmerz durch Ludwigs Brust und er drehte den Kopf, starrte an die Wand. Hatte Feliciano wirklich die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewacht, hoffnungsvoll darauf gewartet, dass er aufwachen würde und Pasta verlangen? Ludwig versuchte, den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er starrte auf seine Hände, an denen vor wenigen Tagen noch Blut und Dreck geklebt hatten. Was hatte er mit diesen Händen schon alles erbaut – und was schon zerstört?

"Merkst du nicht, was dieser Krieg auch mit dir macht?", fragte Gilbert schließlich leise und fiel zurück auf den Stuhl neben Ludwigs Bett.

"Pass auf, kleiner Bruder. Nicht unsere Präsidenten, Könige, Kaiser wissen, was ihr Volk will. Allein du weißt es. Und dein Volk will keinen Krieg mehr."

Der Albino lächelte traurig und fuhr durch Ludwigs blonde Haare.

"Ich habe dich nicht erzogen, damit du in dieser braunen Nazischeiße stirbst, West."

Damit stand er auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

Das Geräusch seiner Schritte hallte noch lange nach.

- owari

Italienisch (wer Fehler findet, melde sich bitte!):

No! Ludwig, non farlo! Resta qui! = Nein, Ludwig, nicht! Bleib hier!  
Lo so… = Ich weiß…  
Ludwig, ti prego…! = Ludwig, bitte…!  
Ludwig… la tua ferita... = Ludwig, deine Wunde...  
Merda! = Scheiße!  
A che cosa…? = Wozu…?  
Questa stupida guerra! = Dieser dumme Krieg!  
Mi dispiace, Ludwig, mi dispiace… = Es tut mir Leid, Ludwig, es tut mir Leid…  
Dove sei? = Wo bist du?

(1) Am 22.10.1944 marschierte die Rote Armee in Nemmersdorf ein (welches mehrheitlich aus Frauen, Alten und Kindern bestand), als Vergeltungsversuch gegen die Deutschen. Die Bauernfamilien versuchten über den Fluss zu flüchten, viele wurden aber durch russische Offiziere mit Genickschüssen getötet. Die Propaganda bezeichnete dieses Ereignis als die "wütende sowjetische Bestie". Es existiert aber die Theorie, dass dieser Einmarsch bekannt, wenn nicht sogar geplant war, um das deutsche Volk gegen die Rote Armee aufzuhetzen.

Als die Rote Armee in Preußen eindrang, versuchten die Menschen in Panik zu flüchten. Es setzte ein Fluchtverbot für Deutsche ein, das Militär hatte Vorrang. Es fehlte an Führung und Organisation und die Menschen wurden mehr oder weniger sich selbst überlassen. Es war sogar die Operation "Zitronenfalter" geplant, die besagte, dass nur noch Maschinen und keine Menschen mehr in den Westen transportiert werden sollten.

Danke an Mad Writer für die Korrektur vom Italienischen. :)


End file.
